Kung Fu Panda- Wars of remorse
by snow97
Summary: Can Snow help save the world of kung fu from an era of darkness or with he be the cause of it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Wise words

The young wolf crashed through the wilderness, his breathing and heart rate rapid. The only thought going through his mind was '' keep running'', ignoring the pitiful screams and protests his muscles made. He pressed on. A white blur racing through the forest.

No matter what the wolf did he couldn't throw his pursuer off track, the pursuer a black panther that went by the name Dusk. Dusk for his part moved with grace and agility and was closing the gap between the two warriors as the seconds passed. The wolf ignored the scrapes and cuts that were etched onto his battle worn body, clearing a ditch with a single jump the other side greeting him like a hand. The wolf hit the ground hard rolled and was up running in the next eye blink, before the wolf had gone more than 3 steps when a shuriken stuck him and pierced the back of his calf tearing through his muscle and immobilizing his leg. The wolf collapsed onto one knee unable to run anymore. This is it he thought, this is where I'm going to die. I have failed….

The panther approached the wolf briskly, not even seeing him as a threat.

'' I'm going to enjoy killing you, Snow, how does it feel knowing you couldn't protect them. Do you feel pathetic?''. Snow looked up at Dusk hatred and anger woven into his eyes and face as much as Snow disliked the warrior in front of him he was right Snow did feel like that pathetic and weak and now powerless. The blood had already started to paint the grass a deep crimson as his leg shook from the strain. Dusk reached down, picked him up and threw him against a tree, the impact casting splinters and bits of wood everywhere. Snow used the tree to help him to his feet shifting his weight on his good leg got into a stance and waited for Dusk to get to close, Dusk sneered and pulled out his katana, a gift for his promotion to general and charged at Snow darting low toward his already injured leg, Snow went low to block the blades destructive blow and saw Dusk grin. Snows eye went wide, a feint before the wolf could react to the change in tactics the blade of the weapon pierced his chest impaling him to the tree. Dusk watched as blood socked Snows black vest casting a darker shade of black and watched as Snows vision faded in and out just like his life.

'' I'll be taking that then'' Dusk said to snow reaching for an amulet that the young wolf wore. Snow didn't want it to end not like this in one final desperate attempt to stop Dusk he grabbed his arm a weak grab but still an effective one. Dusk grabbed his katana by the hilt and dragged it out of Snows body, Snow let out a scream.

'' I'M GONNA KILL YOU'' Dusk bellowed raising his weapon to make the finishing blow.

'' Leave him alone, and fight someone who can defend themselves you coward'' a females voice called out, Dusk turned and smiled a wicked smile.

'' Well, if it isn't the master of the tiger style'' said Dusk getting into a stance. Snow looked up all mustering all the strength he could to see his saviour he only saw a flash of orange and black as the wolf blacked out and moved no more…

( Authors Note : Tell me what you guys think this is my first fanfic story and would like to know how to make my story better thanks )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Bean buns and thanks.

Snow opened his eyes a fraction and took a shuddering breath. Damn his body felt like it was on fire, judging from the bandages…. Wait where the hell am I? Snow thought, he observed his surroundings and came to conclude he was in some barracks, but the biggest question was still unanswered how was he alive. He was mere seconds to death, Snow remembered a female coming to his aid.

'' Master of the tiger style'' Snow whispered into the darkness and closed his eyes once more. He would find out answers tomorrow, but for now he embraced sleep like an old friend.

(The next day)

Snow opened his eyes and moved groggily, going around the room slowly. The sound of pottery smashing and raised voices made his mind sharper as he scrambled out of the room to intercept any intruders that may be outside. Snow burst out of the room and looked down the corridor, finding the source of all the commotion. A female tiger had a panda pinned to the floor and was scolding him about privacy as for the panda who couldn't escape he was asking for forgiveness. Behind the tiger and panda stood four others, a snake, crane, mantis and a monkey. The snake exhaled deeply and looked up and spotted the white wolf.

The snake cleared her throat loudly, a clear sign to gain everyone's attention. With everyone's eyes on her baring the wolf who was trying to slip back into his room unnoticed.

'' It seems you two have woken up our guest'' the snake said nodding to Snow. The tiger jumped up to her feet and noticed the wolf and smiled.

'' Glad to see your own your feet again'' she called to Snow, the panda for his part ran away from the tiger when he had the chance only to sniff at the air and retrace his steps and found to his surprise a bowl of bean buns, grinning to himself the panda lunged into the room in a blink of an eye and devoured all bean buns leaving behind a spotless bowl.

'' PO!'' the tiger shouted, ''those were for the guest not you'' making a fist and causing the panda to retreat further into the room Snow had been occupying . Snow laughed gently and turned to the tiger and spoke to her for the first time.

'' Its fine, after all it looked like Po enjoyed them way more than I could have'' Snow said observing the panda, after regarding him for a moment. Snow stuck out his hand and grasped the pandas hand and said his name a smile on his face, Po smiled back.

'' Were going to be good friends I can tell by your eyes'' Snow said turning to the others he bowed.

'' If you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep for a bit longer '' Snow walked into his room and gently said a word of thanks, it was no more than a mere whisper but he knew she heard it.

'' Will you join us later for dinner?'' the panda asked Snow glanced over his shoulder and nodded a yes, smiling to himself he shut the door….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- questions and answers.

Snow looked down at the amulet in his hand admiring its beauty and history, he would give his life to save it from falling into evil's hands. It nearly did cost him dearly he reminded himself.

'' Remember, if Dusk gets the spirit amulet china will fall… no the whole world will suffer as well'' Snow whispered. Tucking the amulet away from prying eyes into his new jet black vest, sleeveless just like his old one the only difference was this one included a hood. A gift from Tigress, he needed to repay back her kindness. Snow stopped before entering the room everyone was stationed in, the smell of food and sound of chatter eased his complex mind. Snow wrapped his battle worn bandana around his neck black like his vest and on it had a crimson flame with this on he could hid the existence of his bandages and it made him look more presentable, after all first impressions are key right?

Snow exhaled deeply and walked into the room, the smell of food hitting him like a wall, and Snow suddenly realised how hungry he was. The food making his stomach growl.

'' Well, well'' Mantis said '' looks like someone can scrub up well despite being covered in bandages'' Snow laughed at the remark.

'' Yeah but I still reckon I'm better looking than you even if I was on my death bed'' Snow responded earing a chuckle from the bug on the table who nodded to a chair next to him, Snow took the master on the offer and sat next to him and once seated began helping himself to food.

Tigress looked over the table at Snow, Snow noticed and flashed her a smile before continuing his meal, so many questions were tripping in the tiger's mind she couldn't help herself.

'' Snow'' she called the wolf in question looked up and waited for her to continue, '' who was the panther chasing you?, what did he want? And just, who are you?'' Snow put his chopsticks down and sat back in the chair and thought hard about his words before saying them.

'' The panther goes by the name of Dusk he's an assassin and a very skilled one at that and he's someone who wants me dead'' the wolf paused before continuing '' and my deepest apologise but I can't tell you what he wanted, not yet anyway. As for me I'm still searching for the answer myself all I can tell you is I'm Snow and my fighting style is boxing and also I am very skilful with a blade, but please don't ask me to bring up my past that died with a part of me years ago''. Tigress nodded and resumed eating.

'' It's not that I don't trust you, it's just I can't not yet anyway forgive me'' Snow said quietly and rose from the table and left heading back to his room. Thoughts were racing through Snows head he didn't want them involved they had done so much for him and he couldn't repay them back like that, he closed his eyes and sighed.

'' You look troubled brother '' the wolf turned and got into a defensive stance, Snow didn't know if he could take him but he couldn't second guess at this point.

'' Hello, Dusk my dear beloved brother'' Dusk sneered and pulled out his katana and got into his own respective fighting stance.

'' Give me the amulet or Die'' Dusk growled, Snow remained silent and the panther lunged at him in a blink of an eye raising his blade….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Brotherly love

Snow waited for Dusk to come close, drawing him in. Dusk raised the katana above his head and made the blade come crashing down on the wolf. Snow jumped to the side and delivered three punched to the panther's ribs, the punched didn't break bone but still there were effective, numbing Dusks lower abdomen. Dusk fell to one knee holding his ribs, Snow stood. Panting, blood staining his bandages a clear sign his wound had opened back up. Dusk stood tall and Snow got into a stance again even injured he would still fight.

'' Relax, Snow I'm not going to fight you anymore it would be a complete mismatch'' Dusk spoke his voice deadly quiet as he place his blade back in its case, Snow looked at him outraged and lunged at Dusk wanting to cause him as much pain as he could.

Dusk grinned and his eyes flashed a dangerous red as he grabbed Snows hand pulling the wolf towards him as he fire his own punches off the wolfs head and firing into his ribs. Snow fell to the floor battered, bruised and winded. Dusked picked him up and threw him face first into the wall, Snow did not get back up.

'' Sorry, Snow but that's what's known as a difference in strength. You have three months to train before I come back to the valley of peace and make no mistake I will beat the hell outta you Snow and then I'll take the amulet after killing you'' Dusk turned to the window and was just about to leave when Snow crawled to him and grabbed his foot.

'' Why don't you kill me now then?'' Snow whispered his voice strained. Dusk turned and laughed quietly.

'' You think this is out of pity because your my brother Snow? Don't misunderstand I want to kill you know very much but orders are orders '' Dusk turned back to the window and glanced at Snow.

'' After all Snow we've been fighting for over 10 years now it seems a shame or it to end so… so easily ya know'' Dusk Jumped out of the window and the darkness swallowed him. Snow just lay there hating himself he had to get better, no he had to become stronger, strong enough to defeat Dusk before it got to late Snow needed the best teacher in all of china he needed master Shifu.

Snow sat up his back leaned against the wall he's breathing was erratic, thoughts raced through his mind. Snow was so engrossed in his own world he didn't notice the panda until he was stood right in front of him. Po took one look at Snow and his eyes widened at the state of the wolf, Snow looked up at his new friend.

'' Po, please help me'' Snow gasped as tears began to fall down his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Enter Master Shifu

It had been over a week since Dusk's last attack and somehow, both Snow and Po had managed to avoid suspicion and when Snow was asked what all the noise was about the wold would simply go red and mention something about being scared of spiders. Yes they had both managed to bluff their way out of trouble, Po had helped Snow by not mentioning it to anyone. This had given Po more respect from Snow, however the wolf had to train if he stood any chance of fighting Dusk one on one and to do that first he needed to get rid of these bandages that restrained his body. Snow couldn't get any of the furious five to help him for that would make questions be asked and Snow didn't think he could lie his way around his injuries, the wolf had thought about asking the dragon warrior to aid him however due to Snow's luck the panda in question was sound asleep.

Out of options Snow took matters into his own hands, setting his vest aside Snow slowly began to strip his bandages away from his body unwrapping the bandages from around his chest. After removing the last of the bandages Snow examined himself in the mirror, the scar was ugly but Snow knew it would fade over time.

Snow exhaled deeply as he slipped back into his vest, now time to train the wolf thought as he left his room and headed for the training hall. Pushing open the ancient wooden doors Snow was greeted with the sight of the various facilities that were on offer.

'' You must be Snow, right?'' , Snow turned and saw the old master of the jade palace even though the two had never met before Snow knew who he was he could feel the strength radiating from him, Snow bowed to show respect.

'' Hello Master Shifu, it is a pleasure to finally meet you and yes you are correct I am Snow'' the wolf responded finally standing straight, Master Shifu studied him and smiled and waved his hand towards the training dummy that was used for children and propping the door open when too hot.

'' I think it's best for you to train at level zero, Po told me you wanted training so from now on I am your teacher , agreed?''. Snow looked at him and nodded his head to show he acknowledged what was being asked of him, turned and sighed as he approached the dummy and got into his respective fighting stance and lunged at the dummy.

Tigress walked into the kitchen getting the usual morning greetings and responding in a similar fashion, she helped herself to tofu making the portion as small as she could.

'' hey where's Snow?'' Monkey asked around the table getting only shrugs and confused looks back until Po turned round and said

'' He's training where else Monkey?'' Tigress dropped her chopsticks and looked at the panda outraged Po cursed and Tigress growled.

'' I'm going to kill Snow and then I'm going to kill you panda'' the female warrior snarled '' how could you be so stupid… when he's injured''. Tigress abandoned her food and went to the training hall fists clenched.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 Next joke

Snow stood panting, he rubbed his chest trying to ease some of the pain out. So this is the extent of my power Snow thought, a few minutes on this training doll and I'm completely wiped out. The wolf gritted his teeth in anger.

'' You seem displeased, Snow'' Master Shifu responded looking at Snow. The wolf turned back to the dummy again and began working his punches through its imaginary defence, moving his body to strike at different angles.

'' I'm just sick of how limited I am'' Snow growled between punches and abruptly cut off his assault as a new wave of pain hit and made him stagger slightly, Shifu was there and steadied him and patted the wolf sympathetically on the arm.

''One's body is only as weak as one dismisses it to be''. Shifu told the wolf and walked off leaving Snow to his own devices; Snow threw himself down, got into a meditation stance and closed his eyes. Master Shifu had told him meditation would help him further his training and help focus his chi.

The training hall doors burst open and the female warrior Tigress briskly walked in.

'' Just what the hell do you think you're doing?'' the tiger said anger hinted in her voice, Snow looked up and frowned.

'' I've gotta train Tigress'' was the wolf said.

'' Not in the state you are, your still injured'' Tigress responded trying to make her voice calm, Snow was becoming angrier by the second.

'' Look I may be only 17 but I don't recall you to mother me'' Snow growled. Tigress looked enraged by now.

'' Well maybe you should go back to where you came from and get your mother to look after you, im sick of trying to look after you and you repay me by acting like a little brat'. Snow walked past her and glanced at the tiger for a moment, he had tears in her eyes, he spoke softly.

'' Next joke'' and walked out the hall leaving Tigress all alone and to bare the responsibility of guilt, she wanted to call out for him to apologise but her anger had clouded her mind and she turned and began to train.

( Author's Note: sorry guy's but I'm not going to be posting any new chapters till the 14th of June after I come back from my holiday I'll try write some more so I can post some chapters for you guy's to read when I get back then. Sorry )


End file.
